Land of Confusion
by almost-to-jealousy
Summary: Manami Suzuki thinks she is going crazy. It doesn't help that she remembers a event that no one else does. A event she isn't suppose to remember. Is she insane, or does she just have a very special gift? [KxOC]
1. Chapter 1

•·•·•·•

_Well the key to my survival  
was never in much doubt  
the question was how I could keep sane  
trying to find a way out_

_-Phil Collins, **No son of mine**_

•·•·•·•

"I really don't know how to explain _it_. I keep think about _it_ all the time, or I am dreaming about _it_. I never have any rest." Manami said to her old friend, Moe. Her real name wasn't actually Moe, it was Momoko, but Manami always called her Moe for some reason. "What exactly is this _it_ you keep talking about?" Moe asked.

For the last couple of weeks, Manami had been acting more hysterical then usual. "When the 2 demons attacked the mall." Manami said, her eyes blood shot from lack of sleep. "I haven't actually heard those boys described as demons before. It suits them though, those bastards." Moe said and Manami stared at her in confusion.

"What?" She asked and Moe laughed mockingly. "Those teenagers. The ones who terrorized the mall a couple weeks ago." Moe said and Manami stared at her; her mouth opened slightly.

"Teenagers didn't do it. Demons did it. Real ones." Manami said and ran her hand through her hair. "I was there. I saw it." Moe patted Manami on the arm.

"It's obvious that you are _still_ in shock. " Moe replied in a condescending tine. Manami shook her head. "No don't talk to me like I'm crazy. Everyone who lived, forgot what really happened, for some reason!" Manami cried out. She looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I thought _you_ would understand or something. But you don't; your acting like everyone else! Stop patronizing me. I know what I saw." Manami exclaimed and stood up, ready to leave but Moe stopped her. "No need to be all dramatic. I heard that when some people have witnessed something horrible, that they come up with fantasies to make themselves understand what happened. One day you will realize that demons aren't real, and that teenagers our age, are capable of being monsters." Moe said and Manami glared at her.

"Stop it." Manami hissed. "Don't do that. You always make me feel so stupid, or insane. Even when we were kids. All you ever do is make me feel inferior." Manami sidestepped Moe and continued to walk towards the front door of Moe's apartment. "I am leaving. Maybe I will find someone who will believe me. Someone who will not practically tell me that I am going crazy."

Moe just stared at Manami's back as she left. Moe knew that Manami had just ended their rocky 10 year friendship.

•·•·•·•

Manami walked down the road, she felt numb to the elements. She couldn't determine if she hot or cold. She didn't know if it was windy or raining. She was completely lost in her thoughts. 'Am I crazy? Why do I remember things that 20 other people have suddenly forgotten?' She thought to herself.

"This is so confusing." She whispered to herself. She continued to walk, until se spotted a bench. Deciding to give her legs a rest, she sat down. Manami had no idea how long she had been sitting there. Time seemed to have stand still for her.

"Excuse me, miss. Don't you think it's a little late for you to be sitting outside all by yourself?" She heard a voice ask. She shook her head in response, not bothering to look up. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked. Manami knew it was a male, even though his voice had a feminine lightness to it.

"No thank you." She replied and felt him sit down. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Manami shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I think I am going crazy." She whispered.

"Apparently, I can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy. What I think are demons are supposedly teenagers bent on making peoples lives miserable." Manami replied while looking at the strangers shoes. Even he felt bad for her, just by the tone of her voice. She sounded so broken.

"Demons?" The strangers asked in shock. Manami nodded her head. "Do you believe in demons?" She asked, her eyes still glued to his shoes.

"Yes." He answered, not even hesitating. Manami was shocked. This stranger was the second person she had ever talked to who also believed in demons. She slowly looked up and gazed into the strangers eyes. "You do?" She asked.

Manami was mesmerized by his eyes. They frightened her but also made her feel comfortable. "Yes." He repeated. "Do you?" Manami nodded her head slowly.

"Ever since I was little." She replied and started to take in his appearance. His red hair was immaculate, even thought it was windy out. His green eyes seemed to eerily glow in the dark. All in all, he was incredibly sexy looking.

"You seem familiar." She murmured quietly. He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Really?" He asked and Manami nodded her head.

"Very." He laughed and stood up. "Did you happen to go to Meiou High?" He asked and Manami shook her head.

"No. I was home schooled." Manami said and stood up also. "My _friend_ went there though." The strange smiled.

"Really what is her name?" He asked, with the same polite tone he had been using. Manami hadn't ever met anyone else but Moe who was so polite. "It doesn't matter. I never met anyone she knew from school." Manami said with a smile. There was a moment of silence as they watched each other.

"I should probably be going home now." She said and he nodded his head. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked and Manami shook her head.

"I am sure I will be fine." She said and walked off. "Wait. You never told me you name." The man called out and Manami turned around.

"My name is Manami Suzuki. What's yours?" She asked. "Shuichi Minamino." He replied and walked away, leaving Manami staring at his back. For the life of her, she could not remember where she heard that name. Strangely enough, she had a feeling that she needed to remember.

Shaking off the feeling, Manami walked down her street. Part of her was looking forward to falling asleep, but the other part was scared of the dreams she knew she would have.


	2. Chapter 2

•·•·•·•

•**Author's note•**

Hey, this is my new Fan fiction. It really will be interesting to see if I can actually keep all three going. Well, interesting to me.

•·•·•·•

I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
_- Phil Collins & Genesis, **Land of confusion**_

•·•·•·•

Ever since Momoko and Manami were little, they have been compared. Before they were friends, Momoko hated Manami. To Momoko, Manami was the sole reason as to why her parents were always pushing her to be perfect.

'_You have to be better then that Suzuki kid._' They always told her. Momoko, in a way, hated her more after their first meeting. She had been expecting Manami to hate her, but she didn't. While she glared at her, Manami just smiled.

When their parents introduced them to each other then left, Momoko told Manami that she hated her. All Manami did was ask why. Simple as that. So why did Momoko hate her more? Because with that one simple question, Manami made her question herself. Questioning herself was not something Momoko was good at.

So after that, at the age of eight, they became friends. It truly is weird that they were able to stay friends so long because they are so different.

Momoko is polite and well mannered. She is also beautiful and intelligent. She is pretty much the definition of Graceful and Perfect.

Manami was pretty much the complete opposite. She barely got passing grades, and didn't really think she was that good looking. No one else did either because they just couldn't see pass how awkward she is. She is the definition of eccentric, to put it nicely.

•·•·•·•

'_Manami groaned as she turned up the volume of her MP3 player. She hated malls. All the people talking at once and the teenage girls squealing, it made her sick. Just being around so many people was unnatural to her. _

_Suddenly, as she was trying to drown out the noise of the people, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and a chill went down her spine. _

"_What?" She asked herself and turned around in circles, trying to pin point where that feeling came from. It was never good when she got that feeling. The mall filled with a evil laughter and then an explosion. _

_People started screaming and running around, chaos was everywhere. No one knew what was happening, but they knew that it was bad. The animosity was so thick that Manami felt like she was choking. _

_Blood was everywhere, and Manami just stood there staring at the thing that was killing people. His eyes reflected happiness that Manami had never experienced before.' _Manami shot up from her bed. Her heart was beating a mile a minutes, and she was covered in cold sweat.

'Why is it always that dream?' She asked herself as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I can't do this anymore." She whispered and got out of bed. Manami knew there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. She tiptoed out of her room and went to the kitchen downstairs.

"Hey freak." Her sister said as she ate a sandwich. "Hey loser." Manami said in response. Manami went to the fridge and got a can of ice tea. She opened it and sat down next to her sister.

"Still having that weird dream?" Kana, her little sister, asked. Manami shrugged her shoulders. "Mom and Dad think you are insane." Kana said lightly and Manami rolled her eyes.

"They think I have been 'un-balanced' for years. That's why I was home schooled remember?" Manami said and Kana laughed mockingly.

"This time is serious. They said you have officially gone 'out of it'. They were looking at mental hospitals." Manami stared at her sister.

"Really?" Kana nodded her head and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Can you blame them? You claim 'demons' attacked the mall. What's next? You fall in love with one and have tiny little demons running around?" Manami shook her head.

"They can't do this. I am a adult." Manami said more to herself. "A adult that still lives with her parents." Kana said. Manami glared at her. Needless to say, they really didn't have a good relationship.

"Why haven't they talked to me about this?" Manami asked and Kana shrugged her shoulders. "I think they are scared that you will flip out or something _crazy_ like that." Kana replied and stood up.

"I am going to bed now. Unlike you, I don't have insomnia." With a wink, Kana left the kitchen. "I really hate her." Manami said to herself.

•·•·•·•

"Shuichi? What are you doing here?" Momoko asked when she opened her front door. Shuichi smiled. "I have just come to see you." He replied and Momoko ushered him in. She smiled brightly at him.

"I am so glad you came by. I have had the worse night ever." Momoko said and hugged Kurama tightly. "It's better now that you are here." She murmured.

"You know, you can call me Kurama. Just not when other people are around." He said and Momoko shook her head. "I like Shuichi better." She replied and he laughed lightly.

"I would have been here sooner, but I ran into the strangest girl I have ever met." He said and Momoko pulled away. "Oh really?" She asked and Kurama nodded his head.

"Yes, she really was strange." Momoko laughed. "Are you thirsty? I was just making some tea." Kurama nodded his head. "Ok I will be right back.Hardly anycream and 2 sugar right?" She asked.

"Quite creamy and 1 sugar." He corrected and she laughed. "Sorry."

•·•·•·•

"Could they really put me in a mental hospital? Aren't those things voluntary or something?" Manami asked her friend, Riko over the phone. They had met recently. Riko was one of the few people Manami knew who believed in demons.

'Guess, how the fuck should I know?' Riko replied and Manami sighed heavily. "I should move out or something." Riko was also the only person who didn't think that Manami was going crazy.

'Whatever.' Manami nervously started to play with the cord of her phone. "Where will I live?" Manami asked more herself then Riko. She tended to do that a lot.

'Doesn't that Momoko girl's apartment building have a apartment up for rent?' Manami nodded her head, even though Riko couldn't see her. "Yeah. Tomorrow I will go check it out." Manami replied, hope coming back to her slowly.

'Well there you go. I have to get off the phone now. Call me tomorrow. I swear to god, if you phone me at dawn again, I will slowly have to decapitate you.' Before Manami could say goodbye, Riko hung up.

'What got up her ass and died?' Manami thought as she hung up the phone. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thoughts of her own apartment swirling in her mind. Slowly the sweet darkness of sleep engulfed her.


End file.
